


Go With the Flow

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, My ship is on a boat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: We'll stay forever this wayYou are safe in my heartAnd my heart will go on and onHow Taiga and Kuroto might work together in the near future.Spoilers for Episode 30.





	Go With the Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Cony and Brown on a boat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/13/e6/aa/13e6aae6bb286d9ef252a0c1f15f5b9b.jpg).

The player with no lungs ought to be the one to dive underwater and chase after the aquatic bugster.  
  
Yet all Kuroto did was toe the water's surface. Instead of jumping in, he retracted his outstretched leg and backed against Taiga's front.  
  
"What now?" Taiga scowled.  
  
He should have just shoved Kuroto in, and not hold onto Kuroto's blazer for balance.  
  
"To clear this game, the player needs to train their skill to hold their breath," Kuroto explained. "Can't do that when I have no breath to hold, can I?"  
  
So it was all up to the players with lungs. Aside from Taiga, no one beyond the canoe they were both on and beyond the circumference of the lake fitted that description.  
  
"Your genius is much appreciated," Taiga said.  
  
He couldn't even spare a second to put air quotes around 'appreciated'; occupied as he was in pulling off his wrap, the jacket underneath, his shirt and lastly, his boots. Drying them out after being thrown into the fountain by Loverica was a bitch.  
  
Shirtless and shoeless, Taiga transformed into Snipe Simulation Gamer and jumped in.  
  
The irony of a Captain jumping overboard a vessel was hilarious. The first sound which Taiga heard upon resurfacing was Kuroto's creepy laughter; probably how sirens sounded like after dashing ships of sailors against jagged rocks.  
  
As Kuroto laughed and laughed, Taiga held onto the edge of the canoe and thought of what to say.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to," Taiga considered the worst thing he could do to a Bugster, "corrupt your data."  
  
"We've been doing that all along, my dear," Kuroto said, and leaned over to smooch Taiga's wet cheek.  
  
A good ending to a lakeside date…which it was NOT.  
  
Taiga sighed, lowering his face to avoid getting sunburned. For his revenge, he had to come up with something other than pulling Kuroto overboard and ruining his designer clothes, for now they were merely digitized designer clothes.


End file.
